Strangers In Kuroshitsuji
by BloodyRoseChan
Summary: Four strangers visit the Phantomhive mansion and that turns Ciels, Sebastian's, Claude's and Alois's world upside down. Sounds romantic but very humorous
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Angels in the Phantomhive**

 **Mansion**

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive Mansion, Bardroy burning the food, Finnian demolishing the garden, Mey-Rin breaking all the plates and of course leaving a certain 'One Hell of a Butler' to clean up after them.

Sebastian and Ciel were taking a walk in the _recently_ rebuild garden. Sebastian was standing next to Ciel with the emotionless façade his taken on since Ciel became a demon. This of course irritated Ciel to know end. He's tried many things to get at least _some_ reactions out of his butler, but his efforts were futile. He sighed, "Sebastian, cancel all work I have for the next month. I'm _extremely_ tired and do not feel like working."

Sebastian thought about coming up with some witty remark, but immediately destroyed the thought remembering the current situation, **' What's the point. I get nothing in return and** _ **I'm starving**_ **. This is what I get for not being** _ **alert**_ **and forming a contract with a** _ **child**_ **that has** _ **escaped**_ **death.'** Instead Sebastian just settled it with the usual answer and phrase which you here all the time.

"Yes My Lo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sebastian was cut off by loud screaming as four figures literally fell from the sky and landed in front of them. Sebastian realized he was still stuck in mid-bow and feeling quite silly. Looking a bit more closely he realized that they are angels.

"Agh….My head hurts like hel-Wait where the **FUCK** am I?" an angel with short curly copper hair and honey brown eyes said. ( **More like screamed to Sebastian and Ciel's ears. - -,** )

"Satomi is that you? Where are we? I remember being at a Halloween party and forcing Bloody Rose into cat ears and a tail when- **WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?"** Both girls were screaming and panicking by now, Ciel was just about to tell them to shut the **BLOODY** hell up and Sebastian could feel a headache coming on until the shouting was stopped as a hand smack the back of both of their heads.

"My whole body's **FUCKIN'** sore and your screaming isn't helping one bit! Now tell me exactly why the **FREAGGIN' HELL** you guys were screaming like a bunch of banshee's." An angel with waist length hair and red streaks asked not so kindly to her….uhm…uh…friends?

Ciel cleared his throat and completely ignoring Sebastian shouted," Kyaaaa! SHIT! This has to be a prank or at least a prank because I mean how can THE Ciel Phantomhive actually be in front of me and me hugging him and judging by Sebastian's COLD BASTARD attitude you have to be a demon"

Sebastian was about to retort when all of them were struck by lightning. Ciel and Sebastian had shocked looks on their faces while thinking, **' There's** _ **another**_ **one'** (Though Ciel remembered Kira that was hanging on to him and thought it wasn't that bad with a hardly noticeable blush croosing his cheeks the angels Kira, Satomi and Layla were standing there with a look that read, **'Oh shit! Were in so in** _ **deep**_ **shit'**

"I swear…! We fall down, receive multiple bruises from said fall and you guys are still screaming like _**FUCKIN**_ **BANSHEES**! Please do mind my French, but unlike _you_ guys who seem to have a _high tolerance_ to pain all of a sudden, I'm sporting a _killer headache_!" An angel with long, knee length raven hair and aqua blue eyes said coming out of from the bushes where, Sebastian, guessed she landed from said fall.

"Gomen. But who the _FUCK_ are you guys!?"Ciel all but screamed.

The angel which recently appeared acted as if she'd noticed them for the first time and looked serious. "I'll explain everything, but lets first go into the mansion as you may or may not want to sit down for this.

* * *

 **First fanfiction I've written. So if you don't like don't read and not a single flame or I** _ **WILL**_ **personally set you aflame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Gomen. I'm really terrible at updating and the school work load is pretty hectic. And I realise I forgot the disclaimer, so, here it goes:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, otherwise your 'precious' Sebastian will be on his knees beggin for me to forgive his narcissistic ways.**

 **Chapter 2**

-Inside the Phantomhive Mansion, in Ciel's office-

The girls have not introduced themselves but the dark angel with red as filled them in on the basics: "that we are from an…..alternate dimension and we basically know a lot of their history."

 _ ***Rose's POV***_

It's been silent for sooooo~ long, and it's getting pretty awkward. I just finished a report

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

Tick-

"Would someone PLEASE say something?!" I screamed-which, due to the headache I have, was not a good idea.

 _ ***Sebastian's POV***_

'Thank Lucifer someone said something' I silently thought and took the opportunity to talk.

"Since it seems you young lady's know-GUH!" I just barely managed to dodge a sword that was thrown by the girl who shouted to break the silence, who had the most intriguing aqua blue streaks I've seen.

"What was that for, young-"

BAM!

I look to the side where the girls hand was now crushing the wall with a surprisingly strong force.

"Don't-", I looked back at her and was immediately met with aqua blue eyes, "-don't EVER call me young lady, got that stoic teme"

I was so speechless and didn't know what to say, but once everyone in the room, including the 2 light angels and the other black winged angel, who was still hugging Ciel.

The Young Master spoke in an amused tone, "You know Sebastian, the main reason why this is so funny is because she's roughly 13, my age. Now that I think about it, we don't know any of your names."

' **Sebastian, there's something really off about these girls, I would like you to look into into the names they're about to give us, I want you to report back by dinner.'** Ciel ordered telepathically in a dead serious tone, despite his obvious attraction he's feeling towards that red eyed, hair streaked girl.

' **Yes My Lord'** I answer back.

This time it was one of the girls in an ankle reaching white dress that fades to gold when you get to the bottom, she has wavy-shoulder blades-length gold hair and hazel chocolate coloured eyes. She was tall and quite pretty and had an aura that was very calming. Despite her height, you could tell she was only about 13, as the rest.

"My name's Satomi and I apologize on behalf of my friend, her actions were uncalled for. Like she said, we basically know your history, though my two friends who currently have…um…uh, black wings? Know way more about you guys than we do. Though judging by the white, I think it's fair to say that I'm a Light Angel."

She ended with a carefree shrug

Next a short girl with mid-neck-bob-brown hair, honey colour eyes, a shy aura and a knee length, white dress with silver linings and white wings spoke up, "Yes! We truly do apologize; she's very temper mental and is very reckless! Please forgive Rose. My name's Layla, by the way and judging by the wings, I'm guessing I'm a…Light Angel too?"

I was very surprised when she bowed and asked me to forgive her cute friend **-'Wait-CUTE! I must be sick though, now that I get a good look at her, she is quite good-looking, all of them are, though I guess I kinda have my interest set on her because-'**

 _ ***Normal P.O.V***_

"Hey! Sebastian! If you can please stop staring at me like I'm a cat that, would be wonderful." Rose said in a very annoyed tone, though she backtracked a bit when she noticed everyone-HECK! Even Ciel, giving her a look that said:

" _Really? Are you that stupid?"_

"What's with the looks, it's kinda weird?" Rose said, looking around at everyone in Ciel's office, not noticing Sebastian approaching from behind with twitchy fingers.

"Um, Rose…"

The other girl who's standing behind Ciel, said unsure. She has a mid-thigh, shocking red, top that flows into a small dress at the waist; she has black tights along with a black long-sleeve waist-cut off jacket and mid-calf boots, with blood red eyes, waist-length hair with red streaks and Black Wings. So it's safe to assume that she's a Dark Angel. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Kira.

"Not to alert you or anything…"

Layla said quietly.

"You see, in case you've fuckin' forgotten, we were at a Halloween party before…"

Satomi said unsurely.

"SPIT. IT. OUT ALREADY!?"

' **Honestly, I have no time for this'** , Rose thought and gave a mental sigh in frustration and exhaustion.

"Look in the mirror next to." Ciel said in a patient and amused voice. 'Honestly I don't know what their problem is, and all I did was dress as a ca-', and just like that everything clicked into place and she was suddenly highly aware of a certain raven haired demon approaching her.

"Shit!" was all she managed to shout before she was tackled to the ground.

Sebastian was rubbing their cheeks and noses together while hugging her tight, while Bloody Rose was thrashing around and screaming bloody murder.

"Oi! The least you guys can do is get the little shit off of me!" She shouted while attempting to get out of Sebastian's grip.

They all just laughed and Ciel even chuckled. "No way Rose. We hardly ever see you over powered. Let us have a bit of fun once in a while." Kira and Satomi said. Layla just let out a nervous laughter and spoke shyly,"A-ano (1)? Aren't you guys afraid at how angry she'll be once she gets out?"

"Not really." Kira said hugging Ciel who just blushed.

"By the time she gets out of there, I'm sure we'll have a plan by then." Satomi agreed cheekily.

 ***An hour later (once they** _ **finally**_ **got Sebastian off)***

Sebastian was standing next to Ciel with a mischievous smirk directed at Bloody Rose while Ciel was trying to look everywhere except Kira's eyes, which he thought was beautiful and knew he would lose composure if their eyes meet and she flashes him that devilish smile. Rose was just trying to stay as far away from Sebastian as possible, hugging herself while muttering something along the line of, 'I feel violated', and Layla was patting her back in a way of trying to comfort her and Satomi was just giving her red-eyed friend ,Kira, a knowing look.

"Uhm!" Ciel cleared his throat and everyone immediately looked at him.

"Since you girls have nowhere to stay, you may stay in the Phantomhive Mansion's guest rooms, Sebastian will show you to them. Please make yourself at home and you can call me, Sebastian or anyone of the servants if you need anything-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian,"-Please contact me and only me if there is something you wish for. Bocchan(2) will be terribly busy with paper work tomorrow if he wants that 3 week holiday-" he bowed shooting Ciel a smirk to which Ciel replied with a glare,"-and I'm sure you don't want to rely on any of the other servants if you value your health."

All the angels just went green of the thought of eating something one of the servantswould make and just nodded while Ciel sighed.

"I think it's about time I retire. Sebastian, I'll be off to bed. Please escort the youn-I mean Satomi, Layla, Kira and Bloody Rose to the guest rooms." Ciel walked towards the door, but stopped in front of Kira and placed a gentle kiss on her hand and walked out the door while looking her in the eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, my angel."

Kira's face exploded into a crimson colour, while Sebastian shook his head in amusement at his Young Masters flirting.

He guide them to the East Wing of the Mansion where the guest rooms are placed and told them that if they needed anything they just needed to ring the bell on the side of their beds. Considering they already knew that Ciel and he were demons, he manifested night gowns for each of them.

Their rooms were opposite each other, two on the left side of the corridor and two on the right.

"Here Miss Satomi. A gold one for you."

"Thanks" she said and went inside her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"A silver one for you, Miss Layla."

"Th-Thanks." She said softly and gently closed the door.

Sebastian turned to the right side of the corridor to face the two black winged angels.

"A red gown for you."

"Thanks man and good thing on dropping the Miss. I'm like Rose, call me that and I'll beat you to a pulp." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Sebastian sweat dropped and turned to Rose with a smirk once he heard the click of Kira's door.

"And of course a midnight-blue one for you." He purred out.

She took it hesitantly, "Thanks…"

Just as she was about to close the door, Sebastian leaned forward to whisper I her ear, "Just remember, if there's anything I can help you with just call for me, I'll be here in a flash if it's you."

He pulled away and looked at her while licking his lips allowing his canines and slit-red yes to show.

Bloody Rose blushed crimson and was frozen in shock, " _PERVERT!_ " she screeched and banged her door closed and collapsed on the bed, willing her embarrassment to go away **. 'I'm so glad these walls are sound proof.'** She thought as she knew Sebastian was chuckling in amusement on the other side.

As Sebastian walked away, he thought as he blew out the candles with a fanged smirk, **'This is going to be fun.'**

 **Author's Note**

 **1-Ano-umm/uh?**

 **2-Bocchan-young master**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Looking through the window of the guest room, you can see a girl no more than 15, stretching out her sleeping limbs.

She has ankle length, black her and aqua blue eyes.

Rose's P.O.V*

"I had the most weirdest dream, that after we left the party we ended up falling into the Kuroshitsuji world and we had to stay at the Phantomhive mansion because our angel costumes turned us into real angels. Ha ha ha, but that would be stupid since there's no way that would be possible." I mumbled off yourself, not being able to shake the strange dream.

All of a sudden a burst of sun entered the previously, blissfully dark room, causing me to growl at whoever wanted to burn me to ashes. Just as I was about to chew the person out- 'Literally or figuratively, I have yet to decide' -I froze mid sentence.

"Good morning, Rose-san. I have come to call you down for breakfast."

'What. The. HELL!!!!'

I quickly turned away trying to calm my racing heart. 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This. Is. Not. Freakin. Happening!!'

I turned to Sebastian who was smiling his signature smile/smirk.

'Okay Rose, remember, this person loves to see his prey squirm, so you need to calm down. Don't let the bastard see how riled up you are.

I took a few calming breaths and let a relief sigh escape as I neutralized my face and looked at the demon standing at the foot of my bed. I didn't like the height difference or the fact that the room looked like it belonged to a Lord or lady, so I got up and grabbed the bag that, fortunately, fell here with me. All the while uncomfortably aware of the amused gaze burning my back. After making sure all our spare clothes were okay, I finally turned around to face the demon who apparently had no use for blinking. "Where are my friends?" I asked, watching the amusement flicker in his red eyes.

"My, straight to the point aren't you? If you must know, unlike you they didn't need a wake up call and are now in the dining room eating with Bocchan. I was sent up here by Miss Kira as she wanted me to make sure you did not go into a hyperventilating mode."he said.

All the while his face growing more and more amuse.

'Coz, seriously, I just want to punch his face.'

I just glared at him instead, knowing that Kira will probably kill me if I were to demolish her miracle wish of living with Ciel-her crush- in the Phantomhive manor.

"Well unlike them, who were probably sleeping like babies, I decided to take a trip to the library because it's extremely inconvenient to have these gigantic wings 24/7. Hope you don't mind?"I asked knowing perfectly well he was aware of my every move last night and would've stopped me if he, indeed, didn't want me poking my nose in places it shouldn't be.

Sebastian's P.O.V*

Indeed, I was aware of the exact time she got out of bed to the time she got back after seemingly, gotten what it is she wanted. I decided to leave her as I was curious to see what she wanted and deemed it safe after I saw she took two fictional books and three books on angels. Since it had nothing to do directly related to the Phantomhive's, shinigami or demons, I deemed that there would be no harm in letting her have it.

I looked straight into her eyes and realised with a bit of amusement that she knew that I was aware of her midnight trip last night.

"Of course there's no problem, but I do wish you inform one of the servants or ask for us to retrieve it for you. I hope I have not offended you Miss Bloody Rose. I'm only looking out for you and your friends safety as, despite the security it is still dangerous to roam around in the dark."I said and decided to throw in a now like a true butler, knowing perfectly well the effect it'll have on her. Looking up I saw her eye twitch and an irritated shiver run down her spine at probably trying to keep her cool.

"Well I assure you, Michaelis, that I can protect myself perfectly well and even more so after the books I read last night. So if you'll excuse me I would like to get dressed." Rose-san said through gritted teeth. I had to try my hardest to prevent my smirk from widening.

Rose's POV*

'The bloody nerve of that guy' I think as I grab a white t-shirt and blue, loose navy jeans, as an afterthought I grabbed my black hoodie that has a blue stripe across the middle.

Satisfied with my clothing choice, I pull my gown up while turning back around assuming Sebastian had already left.

"Fuck!"

Apparently he had decided to stick around.

I could feel my face melt with embarrassment as I pulled my gown down. 'It was half way up my freaking thigh.'

"Don't you think that was a bit bold of you, Miss Rose.", the Bastard had the nerve to say so matter of factly.

"And I thought I told you to get out, pervert."

I was desperately trying to regain my composure. I looked him dead in the eye and smirked, it was fake cockiness, but it was all I could manage at the moment.

"I don't blame you for admiring of course, but trust me, I'm way out of your league."

It was meant as an insult. Really, but I regretted it when for a millisecond I saw a shift in his demeanour and something flash in his ruby eyes. Something dangerous. But as soon as I blinked, it was gone and he was giving his usual fake smile.

"You're right. I apologize for being ill-mannered. If that is all, then I will be taking my leave. I believe you know your way to the dining room?", Sebastian asked as he walked into the hallway, one hand still on the door handle.

I looked at him warily. True, Ciel said that we will be considered as guests, but this wouldn't be the first time one of their 'guests' disappeared. Plus, I'm not very trusting to begin with and whatever was in Sebastian's eyes weren't anything close to hate nor amusement and I'd be lying if I said I wanted to know what it was. Knowing he was expecting an answer, I met him dead on and with confidence in my tone I gave him an affirmative nod.

With that he left me to get dress. I was about to get dressed, when all of a sudden a cold shiver racked up my spine. It was so intense that I had to grip onto a nearby dresser for support.

I turned to look at the door, suddenly not so sure how safe we are here.

Turning around and beginning to get dressed, I started reciting a spell to disperse any spells just in case, though I'm sure I was being paranoid.

Sebastian's P.O.V*

'Dammit. That was dangerous.' I put one hand over my eyes, waiting for the glowing red to return to a more human hue.

'I still can't believe I nearly lost it, she's a fallen alright.' I can't help but think, still remembering the temptation that came over me. The urge to claim her power.

Even though they're right at the bottom of both demon and angel ranks, it's no secret they possess power. Not being limited by the Creators rules, nor falling under any fixed demonic power, they practically have no limitations to the amount of different magical types they can use. They are despised, yet desired. Since they're under no beings protection, it is easier to harvest their powers.

They say in their dimension that they're human, which means that they do not know what exactly they are or have any desire to. This can be both dangerous and advantageous. Of course Bocchan would need to be informed and then from there we'll decide what to do with them.

I let my hand drop to my side and glance back at the door. I squint when I sense a slight shift in the atmosphere and then my eyes widen before I quickly regain my composure.

Reaching a hand out to the door, I quirk an eyebrow, amused when ruins appear.

Turning around, I begin walking to the dining room.

'They may be humans, but right now they're in angel bodies and Rose in particular seems to have a dangerously strategic mind. We'll have to keep an eye on her. After all, fallen angels, whether once human or magic entity, were all turned for a reason. For a sin they've committed and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in hers.'

Ciel's P.O.V*

"So if I understand correctly, your universe is more futuristic than ours, with more advanced technology." I state rather than question.

"Yep.", the angel, named Saotomi, replied rather enthusiastically as she devoured one of Sebastian's famous yoghurt parfaits.

I grudgingly admit being jealous of her, I mean she's, what? My age? And she's just a head shorter than Sebastian. The only one shorter than me was the light angel named, Layla. Well, it seemed she at least had manners, if they're going to stay here for a lengthened period, they'll need to learn though since I'm forced to host parties. I turn to Kira and blushed since she's not even bothering to hide the fact that she's out right undressing me with her eyes. While I'd usually find this disgusting and horrifying, for some reason this just made me shy and self conscious. Maybe demons get sick or my body's still adjusting from the transformation, I really should pay more attention during Sebastian's lectures. Vaguely I remember the time when I was younger and felt the exact same way in the eyes of the world.

"You know, we have a camera right? I'm pretty sure a picture would last longer.", I tease.

At least she had the decency to blush.

"Ha ha ha. No it's fine. Sorry. Say something next time if it's bothering you.", Kira said while stumbling over her words.

Normal P.O.V*

Ciel was horrified to find it cute while Layla and Saotomi just shared a look before giggling.

All the while, Kira looked between poorly concealed cheerfulness and down right embarrassed.

Which soon turned to mortification when a groggily amused voice cut in from directly behind Ciel.

"You're right. That would last longer, which's probably why she has at least a hundred of. More than half of which is probably highly inappropriate."

Everyone- except Sebastian- jumped at the voice and turned around to look at a grumpy fallen angel who was trying and to tie her hair with a ribbon that she found in the bathroom. Apparently being 'One Hell of a Butler', meant you could conveniently stock up clothes so the necessary supplies, including- quite embarrassingly- sanitaries and underwear. Originally it creeped her out that everything, including the underwear, were exactly her size, but she chose not to question it as they were in a foreign world, with unknown powers and physique and wouldn't be able to get back on their own. Forget getting back, they might've not been able to provide for themselves. They had money, though certainly not money that would work in this time of the world.

"Rose!", Kira screamed as if scandalized.

Rose rolled her eyes as she took a seat two chairs down from Ciel, opposite Saotomi who was sitting between Layla and Kira.

"Oh please. As if you're actually mortified with him knowing. You two have been down right flirting with each other since yesterday."

Ciel and Kira immediately started blushing and sputtering like fish out of water.

Sebastian smirked and used all of his will to bite back a suggestive comment, while the two light angels simply shook their heads. Sebastian took it as a sign that Rose often acted this bluntly and he felt his interest in the young fallen angel intensify.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to put it so bluntly, now it seems like I'm some strange stalker."

Rose gave her a pointed look before saying, "Sorry, I just assumed you were some strange stalker."

Layla leaned over Saotomi and whispered, "Looks like Bloody woke up before Rose."

"I can hear you."

Layla 'eeped' and sat back down, deciding that her food was more interesting.

Rose shot a glare at Sebastian before looking at the table and- Damn! He may be an arrogant asshole, but he was an arrogant asshole who knew how to cook. There was blueberry waffles with homemade blueberry syrup, a jug of water, fresh cream, strawberries, yoghurt and melted chocolate.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that the food tastes much better when it's actually in your mouth."

Rose turns to glare at the demon butler. Again. She then started dishing. She first put a blueberry waffle down, she placed the strawberries in a neat circle, then drizzled chocolate over it, she proceeded to put a glob of fresh cream on top before placing another strawberry on top and drizzled blueberry sauce over the entire thing. She was so busy with her work that she didn't notice everyone staring at her and her deliciously put together artwork. Even Sebastian admitted that it made a stunning presentation. Rose looked up and noticed that they were staring.

"Uh, is something wrong?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, sorry. Are you sure you haven't always used magic, cause I'm pretty sure you one upped Sebastian on presentation."

Sebastian's mood instantly soured. You couldn't notice it on his face, but the room suddenly became extremely suffocating. Rose and Kira shared a look of realization when they realised that seeing the tension on a screen and actually experiencing it is way different. Rose started to notice other magic also flaring and she realized that their powers were reacting on instinct to threatening dark magic. Rose took out a miniature book, flipped it to a dog-eared page and slid it across the table to Kira. Getting the message after skimming the page, she showed a line to Layla and Saotomi and together they chanted, Rose copying their lip movements.

"What the hell was that?!" , Saotomi shouted, catching the demons attention.

"Is something wrong?",Sebastian questions.

Kira sighs, knowing that if something gets Rose in a bad mood, things can get nasty. Despite her strategic mind, she has a ridiculously short fuse. Not to mention while Rose May look pretty, she hates guys. She doesn't really talk about it since it roots from preschool, which she refuses to talk about, even to Saotomi whose been with her since the start of grade eight.

"You know how magic powers can act on instinct to those who don't know how to use it properly?"

"Yes... Your point is?" Ciel replies cautiously.

"Well, how do you think an inexperienced angels power will react to a tense atmosphere between two demons?", the dark angel finished.

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widen in realisation before going back to their normal smiles. Kira bit her lip nervously. Saotomi still on guards from their little episode. 'Being an angel is really inconvenient', the four girls thought.

"Our apologies.", Ciel, surprisingly, said sincerely.

"I'm guessing Rose helped you out?", questioned Sebastian.

"Yes. I did."

They all turned to Rose who was quiet until now. They gasped when they saw her with glowing blue eyes and her blue highlights seemed to of increased. Her breakfast forgotten, she roughly pushed away from the dining table. She looked to Kira who nodded and stood up as well.

"Do you nee-"

"No. I'm fine. This will probably go away soon. Thanks for the meal.",Rose swiftly cut Ciel off.

Kira gave Ciel an apologetic look before falling into step with her fallen friend, leaving the light angels and the two demons in an awkward silence. Mey-rin and Bardroy leave quickly deciding that it's better they don't get involved in something like this.

"Did we do something to upset her?", Ciel asked with a frown.

Layla and Saotomi shared a look before sighing. They looked at Sebastian and then Ciel before seemingly agreeing on something.

"You did and you didn't..."

"Rose kinda has a deep hatred for guys.", Layla added.

"Some kind of trauma from pre-school. Before we met her. She'll be friendly with them and stuff, but the slightest wrong move causes her to never talk to them again unless she absolutely has to."

Ciel and Sebastian look at her weirdly before the young earl hesitantly spoke up, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Sebastian let out a small sound of disbelief. Saotomi and Layla said nothing as the two laughed at the supposed ridiculousness of Rose's attitude. They weren't mad, because they can understand why they'd believe it to be antics of a drama queen. Kira and Layla had believed the same thing

"Trust me. If it was just drama queen antics, we wouldn't worry and would've probably been long gone."

Sebastian and Ciel looked at them like they were deciding if they should take the angels seriously or not. 'As far fetched or ridiculous as it may sound, I think it's best to let them explain first.'

Saotomi sighed and turned to Layla, trying to find the most believable way to explain Rose's condition. Rose didn't even know how serious her problem was until Kira pointed it out and even then, it was only recently that they got her to try and figure out why exactly she was like that. She seemed to of figured out the reason , but went to a psychologist just to be sure. Honestly, the best way to go about this was the same way she did-

"Trauma."

Sebastian looked at her as if he were trying to check for any lies or traces of humour. Upon seeing none he turned to Ciel who gave him a small nod.

Ciel turned to face the two light angels with a more serious expression. The atmosphere immediately turning grim, a stark contrast to the beautifully decorated dining room.

"Miss Layla and Saotomi, can you please elaborate."

Saotomi sweat dropped, thinking it seemed more of a command than answer.

"It's not that she wants to cut off all connections. It's more like it's an instinct she can't overcome. When she sees a person- especially a guy- after a fall-out, her mind freezes and although she appears calm, her heart stops before continuing dangerously slow. Her stomache clenches and she looks like she's about to let whatever she just ate all out on the floor next to her."

'Interesting...' Sebastian thinks while cupping his chin. Ciel had a very deep frown on his face.

"You say this is due to trauma?" Ciel ventures.

Saotomi sits up straighter before replying, "Yes, however we don't know what causes and she's told us countless times that she has an idea of what it is but can't be too sure."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Layla responded this time, "What we ran is that she said she has a theory that it wasn't just one big incident that causes it but a build up over the years."

Ciel sighed and pushed back his chair getting ready to go. He called in Mey-rin and Bardroy to clear the table as Finnian was walking Pluto.

"The whole thing seems a bit far fetched but we've felt with worst I suppose. Though if she wants to cut off all ties with us, then it might make it a difficult to send you back home. Ciel gave Sebastian a questioning glance before walking to his study.

"Sebastian and I need time to come up with a plan, but we'll meet in the lounge in the guest quarter's for lunch."

Giving them one last look he said, "Until then you are welcome to explore so long as it's within the Phantomhive estate."

With that he took his leave.

Saotomi sighed and turned to Layla who looked equally tired. They were in a fictional world with a few electronic devices from their time but no way to actually communicate with the people from their world. Bright side is that Ciel was nice or curious enough to take them in as guests. Kira seems to love it since she has a crush on the young earl, but if the description of the series Rose gave them, they attracted a lot of dangerous unwanted attention on a regular bases. Meaning that they'll most likely be caught up in something they really life threatening.

Saotomi also didn't trust them, they have off a 'I-can-stab-you-in-the-back-anytime-and-you-wouldn't-know-what-hit-you' kind of vibe.

Layla tugged on Saotomi's gold laced sleeve.

"So, any idea on how to find them."

"We're here."

Holy shit!

Jumping out their skins, they turned to the window and their eyes met a familiar red and blue.

Layla held a hand over her heart.

"Were you guys there this whole time?"

They looked at it each other before turning back to us and giving a blunt affirmative.

Saotomi could feel a headache forming. Blood gave a sheepish grin at seeing her friends distress.

"Gomen, ne? It was stupid of me to rush out like that. You guys always end up having to put up with this."

Layla gasped, looking scandalized.

"What type of friends do you think we are. You should feel ashamed of yourself, thinking so lowly of us."

"Yeah, plus we're used to it already, especially since we got pass the whole disbelief phase."

Rose smiled gratefully, once again being reminded of how awesome her friends are.

"You guys are the best."

All the girls laughed as they made their way to the library.

Outside the Phantomhive Manor*

"Olé!"

A young boy with a blonde pixie cut, skipped to the huge doors of the mansion.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't just barge into another nobles estate uninvited."

A butler with hair gelled all to one side and golden eyes behind glasses, stood behind the young boy.

"Boo. Don't be such a spoilt sport Claude. Plus I sent a message this time."

Claude elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the message that he replied to with a "Don't even think about because there's no way in hell I'm allowing you to infect my manor, you physical recreation of bipolar.""

All is smiled, "Yep that's the one!"

The young noble pushed open the doors with more force than what was needed and screamed,

"Ciel!~"

And all hell broke loose.


End file.
